


positively delicious

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, set in the taste your beating heart 'verse but you don't have to read that to like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Or, Phasma fingers Rey.





	positively delicious

**Author's Note:**

> So like the tag says, this is set in the "taste your beating heart" universe, but you fully don't have to read that to appreciate this, because it's literally just alpha!Phasma fingering omega!Rey. May or may not continue this. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

She’s just come out of the stall to wash her hands when she sees Phasma leaning against the counter, clearly waiting for her. Rey’s heart begins to pound.

“Hello,” she says calmly, walking over to the sink. 

Phasma watches her for a minute, then moves in, swooping down to kiss Rey. Her scent is warm and delicious, and Rey returns the kiss eagerly. 

Phasma strokes her cheek. “You’re very pretty,” she purrs. “And you smell positively  _ delicious _ .” She trails her hand down, brushing Rey’s breast, touching her belly, and coming to rest at the hem of her dress. Her eyes are burning with an unspoken question.

Rey nods breathlessly.

Phasma’s hand glides up her leg, one finger running over the strip of material between her legs, tracing her labia through her underwear. Rey moans, her center filling with slick as she clutches the sink behind her. Phasma looks pleased, touching her with feather-light fingers until Rey is squirming.

“You like this?”

Rey nods fervently.

“You like me?”

Another fervent nod.

“You want me to see you through your next heat?”

Rey nods.

“Say it, Omega.”

Rey closes her eyes. “Yes, I want you to see me through my next heat.”

“Good girl.” Phasma kisses her cheek, bringing her hand up and sliding it beneath the waistband of Rey’s underwear. She rubs her clit, smearing the slick that’s gathered there all over her. Rey’s knees threaten to buckle, her breath coming hard as Phasma strokes her. 

When the alpha slides a finger inside her, Rey clenches around the digit, her hand grasping Phasma’s wrist to hold it in place as she pulses greedily.

“My, my.” Phasma grins as she raises her hand to her mouth, licking away the wetness there. “You are perfect, little one. I shall look forward to knotting you.” And with that, she saunters away, hips swaying.

Rey turns to splash cold water on her face. 

  
  



End file.
